Pokemon Black and White: OC Version
by LoneWolf45
Summary: It will be a journey of 4 OCS as they explore the Unova league! no more OCS!
1. Intro: Taking OCs!

Hey! I'm iIventedSwagg, (formerly known as beveryafraid), and im making a pokemon OC story! It will be my OC, and two others, in the Unova league. The pokemon chosen must be from Unova. Please, no legendarys! Start off the pokemon in their earliest evoulutions, as the evolve into the journey. Put them in the order they were captured. The OC form is loated below. You can either PM your form, or copy and paste it in a review, either works. My form is located below. The evil group still will be Team Plasma.

Name:  
>Age (be around 14-16)<br>Nicknames:  
>Personality:<br>Background:  
>Family:<br>Appearnce:  
>Clothes:<br>Battle Style:

Pokemon Team

Name (starter):  
>Personality:<br>Evoulutions:  
>Moves:<br>Moves learned after evolving:

Name:  
>Personality:<br>Evovlutions Moves:  
>Moves learned after evolving:<p>

Name:  
>Personality:<br>Evovlutions Moves:  
>Moves learned after evolving:<p>

Name:  
>Personality:<br>Evovlutions Moves:  
>Moves learned after evolving:<p>

Name:  
>Personality:<br>Evovlutions Moves:  
>Moves learned after evolving:<p>

Name:  
>Personality:<br>Evovlutions Moves:  
>Moves learned after evolving:<p>

MY OC FORM:

Name: Zane Mathews Age: 15 Nicknames: Son of the Dark Fox Personality: Zane is cool, chill kind of guy. He keeps his cool, even in tough situations.  
>Background: Zane's father has finished 1st in the Unova League, and is known for his supply of Zorua and Zoroark. His mother finished in the top 16 of the Unova league.<br>Family: Chris "The Dark Fox" Mathews, Erin Mathews Appearnce: Zane is about 5'6 and has light tan skin. His hair is styled like Paul's, but is jet black. His eyes are brown, and his teeth are straight, since he used to have braces.  
>Clothes: Zane has a Snapback Hat on, that is black and red. He has on a Blue and Black plaid shirt, with a jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up, on top of that. His jeans are blue, and slim. His shoes are high top Nike shoes that are red, and black. He has fingerless gloves on that are dark blue.<br>Battle Style: He is a quick thinker in battle.

Pokemon Team

Name (starter): Tepig Gender: Male Personality: Tepig is a hyper pokemon, and is one of Zane's trusted pokemon.  
>Evoulutions: Pignite, Emboar Moves: Tackle, Ember, Tail Whip, Odor Slueth Moves learned after evolving: Flame Charge, Arm Thrust, Rollout, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz<p>

Name: Zorua Gender: Male Evovlutions: Zoroark Personality: He is the most childish of Zane's group, and gets along with Blitzle the most.  
>Moves: Shadow Ball, Quick Attack, Shadow Claw, Fury Swipes Moves learned after evolving: Assurance, Pursuit, Night Slash, Night Daze<p>

Name: Blitzle Gender: Female Personality: She is a cheerful, pokemon.  
>Evovlutions: Zebstrika Moves: Quick Attack, Charge, Thunder Wave, Flame Charge Moves learned after evolving: Stomp, Spark, Thunder, Wild Charge<p>

Name: Sandile Gender: Male Personality: Is the most daring, and loves to train with Zorua Evovlutions: Krokorok, Krookodile Moves: Rage, Bite, Sand Tomb, Crunch Moves learned after evolving: Dig, Sandstorm, Earthquake, Bulldoze, Shadow Claw

Name: Pidove Gender: Male Personality: Was the weakest of the group, but gained strength, and is always fighting with Zorua to sees who's best Evovlutions: Traquill, Unfezant Moves: Gust, Air Cutter, Quick Attack, Leer Moves learned after evolving: Roost, Air Slash, Fly, Sky Attack, Sky Drop

Name: Axew Gender: Male Personality: Axew is the shyest one of the group Evovlutions: Fraxure, Haxorus Moves: Scratch, Leer, Dragon Rage, Dual Chop Moves learned after evolving: Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Incinerate, Giga Impact

~iInventedSwagg 


	2. OC List!

List of OCS!

Below are the names and screennames of those chosen. If your's wasn't chosen, sorry, but don't worry, they will be contestants in the Unova League!

Ocs _  
>ColaVixen Inc- Lexi Redstone<p>

ObiwanDS- Robin Archer

Penny Tee13- Orchid Minata (Sent via PM!)

Expect chapter 1 TOMORROW! 


End file.
